Chris O'Neill
Christopher "Oney" O' Neill is the head honcho of the Oney Plays gang and the co-host of Game Grumps show Doodle Doods with Ross O' Donovan. Chris is the critically acclaimed funnyman of the Oney Plays troupe and finds purpose in making Julian laugh. Prior to his career as the most successful LetsPlayer on YouTube, he was a former member of the multimedia collective Sleepycabin, composed of mutual friends and associates from the flash animations website Newgrounds. So What Does He Do Anyway? Chris is a man of many talents. He has shown a profound capacity in demonstrating these disparate skill sets. Below is a list of his various different creative abilities; * Classical Music Production and Sound Engineering * Flash Animation, Drawing, and Colour Theory * Creative Writing, Voice Acting, and Storyboarding * Occasional Actor, Film-Maker, and Editor * 3D Design & Animation in Blender Studio Despite Chris' many talents, it would appear that his savantism comes with a price. Chris is infamously known for his perverse humour and bombastic sensibilities, and thusly Chris is currently seeking rehabilitation for his rampant addiction to cringe comedy. It is speculated that Chris would watch over 50 cringe videos daily as some form of remedy for his post-traumatic stress from his time at Magfest. Chris has currently limited himself to only 12 cringe videos a day and is on the road to recovery for the time being. What Does Chris Like? Apart from making funny videos with his two good friends Ding Dong & Julian, Chris likes to sing Eye of the Spider in the dead of night while fingering his browner. On a serious note, Chris is at his happiest when working creatively with his friends. Chris is currently working on the soundtrack for the upcoming video game Nightmare Cops, designed by Jeff Bandelin (JohnnyUtah), and programmed by Tom Fulp. Julian has also speculated that Chris has or will be composing some music for the upcoming Wan Wan Games projects which are Trigger Treat (a twin-stick shooter), and Tough Bippy (side-scrolling beat em' up). Chris has also worked with his co-conspirator Zach Hadel (PsychicPebbles) on the animated cartoon Hellbenders. Chris and Zach once pitched a pilot of the show to Adult Swim, who claimed that it was, "the worst pitch they had ever seen". Despite this, Chris and Zach have allegedly signed a contract with an outsourced animation firm who will be handling most of the legwork. Details regarding the status of the show are thin on the ground, but Chris and Zach have professed that the show is now out of their hands for the time being as they have finished their share of the work. Alongside the aforementioned and Chris' work on Doodle Doods, Chris spends time recording with his two buddies Ding Dong & Julian. Chris alleges that Ding Dong & Julian have a 33.3% share of the Oney Plays channel following the overwhelmingly positive response from his fans. As well as our regulars of Ding Dong & Julian, the boys from SuperMega (Ryan MacGee & Matt Watson) will occassionally join the show. Chris enjoys Matt's company because his ignorant youth reminds him of his otherwise lost innocence. Chris has requested to work with Chris Bores on the soundtrack for his revival of the Irate Gamer NEO series. The Irate Gamer is yet to respond to his request, but fans are led to believe Chris Bores is too busy working on a patent for his Diarrhea Dick Waffles recipe. Oney and His Pals! * Ding Dong (DingDongVG) - Computer Programming Wiz and 1/3 of Oney Plays * Julian Marcel (WanWanGames) - Freelance Animator and 1/3 of Oney Plays * Matt Watson (SuperMega) - Entertainer, Game Grumps Editor, and Holocaust Survivor * Ryan MacGee (SuperMega) - Entertainer, Game Grumps Editor, and MILF enthusiast * Arin Hanson (Egoraptor) - Entertainer, Voice Actor, Occasional Animator, and CEO of Game Grumps * Ross O' Donovan (RubberNinja) - Animator, Voice Actor, Entertainer, and Steam Train Conductor * Cory J. Beck (Spazkid) - Artist, Animator, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Zach Hadel (PsychicPebbles) - Animator, Artist, Voice Actor, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Mick Lauer (RicePirate) - Voice Actor, Artist, Animator, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Will Stamper (StamperTV) - Voice of Hatty Hattington, Animator, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Jeff Bandelin (JohnnyUtah) - Artist, Animator, Voice Actor, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Niall (Cryburger) - Artist, Animator, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Lyle Burress (LyleMcDouchebag) - Entertainer, Voice Actor, Writer, and Full-Time Asshole What Series' Has Chris Been In? As Chris is the main protagonist of Oney Plays he generally appears in every episode. Below you will find a list of some episodes which Chris has featured in; Oney Plays Trivia! * Chris has won the Copley Medal and the 2016 Nobel Prize for pioneering the invention of rhyming hypotheticals. * Chris is an official member of the Irish High IQ Society. * Chris is an avid fan of monkeys and chimpanzees and has collected numerous keepsakes and souvenirs of varying different simian forms. * Chris has an extremely rare medical condition which allows him to mould his testicles into complex shapes while exposed to sub-zero temperatures. ** Due to this condition, Chris is likely infertile. *Chris has alleged that he doesn't like pan flutes, though brass makes him "fucking squint". *Chris has a cat called Django who starred in the movie of the same name. *Chris was originally going to be the official voice actor for Mario in Super Mario 64, while Chris Martinet received the role instead due to unspecified contractual issues. A few early cartridge prints can be found with Chris' original voice recordings in place of Martinets. *Chris likes to play piano in his free time. *Chris is the only known member of Sleepy Cabin apart from Captain Dickhead who has a boot-legged cartridge of Donkey Kong 64: The Unsold Copy. *Chris' favourite creepypasta is Minecraft's Herobrine as he claims it made him "shit his pants". *Chris has been receiving cryptic letters from an ominous desert man known as 3lamestudios who Chris alleges lives in a corrugated steel shack. **The notes have been in addressed in a threatening nature, disclosed in varying different interpolations of disconnected franchises such as The Simpsons, Dragon Ball, Despicable Me, and several more. *Chris may or may not have a tiny six inch clone of Adolf Hitler in his pocket.